The BlackWinged Angel
by Dark Fox 14
Summary: Riku and Risa's ball is coming up. But Riku get's an early surprise when her child hood best friend Dark Mousy comes back to her village after ten years. As they catch up, will they become closer than friends? DarkXRiku
1. Good Luck

DF14: Ok, this is my Riku/Dark fic. I hope you like it. (there won't be many skits in this one, if I put any)

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It was almost Riku and Risa's birthday, and Risa wanted to have a ball. Riku didn't particularly like balls, or the same frilly dresses Risa loves to wear.

"Riku! Riku! Help me pick out a dress the the ball!" Risa called excitedly.

Riku sighed and said, "Risa, the ball isn't until two weeks from now."

"I know, but I want my ball gown to be ready!" Risa then stopped what she was doing and walked out of her long closet. "I know! Let's go to the market and shop for a dress and we can get you one too!"

Before Riku could answer, Risa started dragging her to the stairs of their three floored castle.

"Risa stop! We still have our pajamas on!" Riku said as Risa was about to take her down stairs.

"Oh, well go change and meet me at the front door!" Risa spewed happily as she skipped to her room to change.

Riku sighed again and headed for her room to change. She walked into her closet and picked out a white blouse, tan trousers, and dark brown cloth boots. (not modern boots, I guess like boots...robbin hood would where; lol) Once she was done changing, she walked down to the front door to wait for Risa.

While Riku was waiting, she spotted their good knight friend, Krad.

"Krad!" Riku called as she walked over to him.

Krad smiled, "Good day Lady Riku."

Riku pouted, "I hate it when you call me 'lady' Riku. Can't you just say Riku, or even princess Riku would be better."

Krad chuckled at this, "That's why I called you that." Krad stated and smirked.

"Uh!" Riku glared playfully at him. "You're so mean sometimes."

Krad's smirk widened, "I know," ha said and laughed at the face Riku made.

"Riiiiikuuuuuuu!" Risa called from the front door lokking around.

Riku sighed, "I have to go shopping with Risa."

Krad laughed again, "Good luck, see you later _Lady _Riku." He emphasized lady just to get on her nerves.

"Ha ha, bye Krad!" she called as she ran to the door to meet Risa.

Risa was wearing a pink dress that stopped at her knees (-shudder- i hate pink. lol srry to interupt), it had a bell skirt (it poofed out from the waist down), and the bottom of it was lined with lace. "You're weraing that?" Risa asked looking Riku over.

"Yes, you know I don't like to wear dresses." Riku retorted.

"But, you look like a boy," Risa stated.

"I do not, my hair is not that short and besides, guys don't have BOOBS!" Riku said pointing to her chest. Risa laughed. (they have the same hair styles as in the show)

"I guess your right, oh well let's go!" Risa exclaimed as she literally dragged Riku out of the door.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

DF14: Well, I hope it peeks your interest. And don't worry, the other chapters will be longer, I always make the first one short. ANYWAY! srry, heh heh. the next chapter will have Risa and Riku in the market, dun dun dun! I feel bad for Riku, lol. til next time!


	2. Reunions & Shopping with Risa

DF14: Thanks for the reveiws. here's chapter 2, enjoy!

I don't own D N Angel!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Risa had dragged Riku to every clothes market searching for the 'perfect dress' for her to wear the night of the ball. They had finally stopped around noon to eat some lunch at a nearby food stand.

"Hhhmmm... I think we should go there after lunch!" Risa piped happily, pointing to a little cloth shop on the corner of the coblestone street. (remember, this isn't modern times. -sigh- I guess you could say it's around the time fairy tales are told. you know, dragons, princesses, princes all that junk, lol)

Riku sighed, "Ok, ok. As long as we can go to some of the other shops this time. I don't want to just look at clothes, especially dresses."

"But what about your perfect dress you need to stun everyone in the ballroom?" Risa inquired.

"All I'm going to wear is a simple dress. I would even wear trousers if Father allowed it."

"You're such a tomboy," Risa giggled.

"And you're such a priss."

"Hey, I am not." Risa glared half-heartedly at Riku.

Once lunch was finished, Risa dragged Riku around some more until she finally convinced Risa to let her look at something other than clothes. Risa complied and went to more clothing stores, while Riku walked around. Just then something caught her eye, it was something dark purple and it was walking her way. 'It can't be, the last time I saw him was...'

_**--Flashback--**_

_A six year old Riku ran down the coblestone streets, searching desparately for her best friend Dark Mousy. Tears, started to well up in her eyes so she furiously wiped them away, so her vision wouldn't blur. She then came upon a cart with horses tied to it, so she went up to it. She hoped it was Dark's, for he was not of a rich birth and would probably own one. Though she was a princess from the royal castle, and he was a mere peasant from the village below the castle, they were the best of friends due to the fact that they grew up together. She met him walking down a street, they started to talk for some reason and ever since they had been best friends._

_"Dark! Dark!" she called a little releived when she spotted the familiar dark purple head of hair standing with his back to her next to the cart._

_Dark turned around and his face lit up considerably. "Riku!"_

_They both ran to meet each other (no not in slow motion in a field of flowers that suddenly appeared; they had normal speed and the same background, lol)._

_"I thought I wouldn't get to see you before I left. Did your Father not give you the note?" Dark asked._

_"No, what note?" Riku then became a little agitated. "He probably did that on purpose, he doesn't like the fact of me making friends with a 'mere peasant' as Father would say," Riku furrowed her eyebrows, then they went back to their usual place on her face (heh heh funny), "I'm just glad Risa told me that she thought you were leaving or something."_

_Dark's head lowered, "I really don't want to go, but Father is making me."_

_"I'll miss you Dark," Riku said tears welling up again._

_"I'll miss you too. But don't worry, I give you my word to retuen one day!" Dark said determination on his face._

_Riku giggled, and took something off of her neck, "Here, so you won't forget me."_

_Dark wrinkled his nose, "But it's giiiiirlyyyy," he whined. "Besides, I could never forget my best friend. But if it makes you feel better I'll take it."_

_"Will you wear it? It's not that girly," Riku countered his previous statement. _

_Dark sighed playfully, "Ok, and I also promise to never take it off. As long as you take this," Dark handed her a silver charm bracelet with black feather charms every two links._

_"It's beautiful! I'll never take this off either." Riku said. Dark then put it on her wrist, and she the necklace around his neck. "Bye, don't forget to come back Dark."_

_"I won't, I promise," Dark said as he climbed into the back of the cart. That was the last she saw of Dark for ten years._

**_--End Flashback--_**

Riku began playing with the bracelet Dark had given her, as she watched the figure go by, his eyes closed. As he passed by, she saw something shimmer around his neck...it was the necklace she had given him! Riku felt happy that Dark hadn't forgotten her; they both kept their promises. (Dark never took the necklace off since he left that day, and same with Riku and the bracelet) Riku didn't see what she was doing until she noticed herself tapping on the teenager's shoulder.

Dark opened his eyes half-way and turned around saying, "Huh?" As soon as he noticed just who had done it, his eyes widened and a huge smile appeared one his face. "Riku!" he almost shouted and engulfed her in a hug.

Riku hugged him back. "I'm glad you're finally back, I missed you so much!" she exclaimed happily.

"I missed you too!" Dark pulled away (arms at his side now), "I'm sorry I took so long, but I finally convinced Father to let me come back."

Riku's face faultered a little as she asked, "How long will you be staying?"

Dark's face also faultered a little, "I don't know, Father said he would come to get me when he wanted me home."

"Oh ok, but at least your here now!" Riku beemed. "I see you are wearing the 'girly' necklace I gave you." Riku stated and giggled.

Dark chuckled, "Yep, I haven't taken it off once, and I see you are wearing the bracelet I gave you," Dark smiled.

"I also haven't taken it off once. When I wake up in the morning I have little feather imprints on my wrist." Riku and Dark both laughed.

"So, what are you doing in the market place, shopping?" Dark asked.

"In a way, Risa dragged me out here and Finally let me go somewhere else about an hour after we ate lunch."

Dark chuckled, "What is she shopping for?"

Riku sighed, "A 'perfect dress' for our birthday ball next week."

"Ah," Dark nodded.

"Hhhmmm... why don't we do some catching up?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Ok, will you meet me on the hill we used to talk on in about ten minutes? Because I have to find Risa and tell her where I'm at and to go on ahead home when she's ready without me."

"Sure, see you in a few minutes!" Dark called as she ran towards a clothes shop to find her sister.

"Same here!" she called back. Upon arriving at the clothes shop, she saw Risa swooning over a frilly pink dress. (-shudder- frilly AND pink? BLUGH! lol) Riku shuddered at the hideous, or so she thought, dress as she walked up to her sister and expained everything to her. Risa nodded and Riku was off towards the hill.

Riku finally made it to the top, and the sun was beginning to set since it was already late afternoon when she saw Dark.

Dark was sitting on top of the hill under a tall weeping cherry tree. It was a beautiful site, the flower (weeping cherries don't actually grow cherries, I think they're called that because their flowers are pink and look like cherry blossoms) petals, and even some flowers were falling gracfully to the ground, scattered across the ground on the top of the hill.

"Hey, Riku," Dark said with a smile as she sat down beside her, and they began to talk.

Neither of them new how long they had been talking and laughing, but it was dark when they whenthey finally stopped and walked to the castle gate together.

When they reached the castle gates laughing, Riku turned to Dark as she put her hand on the gate. "See you tomorrow? Maybe we can walk around tomorrow looking for a dress for me."

"You don't have any dresses?" Dark asked with a smirk.

"The last time I wore a dress was my last birthday, I don't think it will fit me anymore and I am most definitely not borrowing one of Risa's frilly messes." (yes messes)

Dark chuckled, "Yeah, see you tomorrow. How about here, mid morning?"

"Ok, good night Dark."

"Night Riku."

And Riku went into the castle as Dark headed for the inn.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

DF14: there's chapter two, I'm gonna try to get chapter three up sometime today. bye for now!


	3. Dresses, Suits, & the Angel's Wings

DF14: Here's chapter 3, enjoy! (I forgot to mention, Dark isn't a playboy in this story, sorry) I'm making this a nice long chapter.

I don't own D N Angel!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Riku lay awake with her eyes closed. She heard a knocking on her door, "Yes?"

"There's someone waiting at the gate for you, it's a boy," Risa's voice rang in.

Riku's eyes shot open as she remembered she was supposed to meet him at the gate, "Will you tell him to come in and that I'll be down in a minute?"

"Sure," Risa answered and her footsteps faded in the direction of the stairs.

Riku dressed as fast as she could, she wore a light blue blouse, with tan trousers, and her brown boots. She then went down the stairs and found Dark in the hall in front of the door.

"Ready?" Dark smirked.

"Yeah, sorry it took so long." Riku said with an apologetic smile.

"Don't apologize, I'm usually the one thats late."

Riku laughed, "Well, let's go before Risa finds out where we're going." Riku said and smiled.

"Right," and they headed out the door to the market.

At the first shop they stopped at, Riku didn't see any cloth she liked so they left and went to the shop next door. As soon as they walked in an elderly woman walked up to Riku and Dark smiling.

"Are you looking for dresses or suits?" The woman asked.

Riku then realized, Dark probably didn't have a suit. "Both, actually." Dark looked at her quizzically.

The woman seemed to recognize the voice so she put on her glasses. "Ah! Princess Riku! I will just need you and the young man's measurments," she stated as she went to get a measuring ribbon. (don't ask;lol) The woman called in one of her male helpers to measure Dark as she measured Riku.

When the measuring was done, the woman walked up to Riku, "What color cloth would you like Princess Riku?"

"Hhhmmm... Why don't you choose," Riku offered with a smile.

"Alright, and no frills, right," the woman asked.

"Right, thank you."

"No problem at all, Princess Riku." The woman smiled as she dug through some fabrics. She lifted up a fabric and walked back to Riku and held it up. "Is this alright Princess Riku?" she asked holding up a deep crimson red cloth.

"Oh yes, thank you." Riku smiled again.

"Would black be alright for you young man?" the woman asked turning to Dark.

"Ac-" he was about to tell her that he didn't have the money for a suit but was interupted by Riku.

"That will be perfect! Especially with your dark hair," Riku answered the older woman.

"Alright then, your clothes will be sewn in about an hour Princess Riku." and the old lady went into a back room after bowing respectfully to Riku.

"Riku, I don't have the money for a suit," Dark said as they walked out of the shop to a food shop.

"I know, but who said you're paying for it?" Riku said and smiled as she bought them both tea and sat down.

"But Riku, I won't be able to pay you back for a long time." Dark said looking down at the table sipping at his tea.

Riku looked at him curiously, "But you don't have to pay me back. Dark you're my best friend why would I expect you to pay me back?"

"Would your Father not get angry if he learned you were spending money on a 'mere peasant' like me?" Dark asked putting the cup on the table his hands still around it and looking up.

Riku scoffed, "I could care less whether he gets mad or not."

Dark chuckled a little, "You're still mad at him for not giving you my note aren't you?" Dark asked with a smirk.

Riku sighed, "Yes, and other things."

Dark didn't want to pry. They talked the rest of the hour at the same table sipping their teas.

"Shall we check on the dress and suit Princess?" Dark asked as he bowed to Riku.

Riku rolled her eyes and smiled, "Yes we shall."

They both laughed at their actings and walked back to the shop.

"Ah! The dress and suit are done, you may try them on in the back." the old woman said as she handed the dress to Riku and the suit to Dark.

Dark was the first to come out, and some other women that were in the store stared and he mentally rolled his eyes.

Riku came out next. The dress was strapless, went down to her knees and formed to her every curve until the waist where it was loose and flowing. The top covering her breast was black, and then the rest was the crimson red cloth.

Dark stared at her as she walked over too him, 'She's...beautiful...' Dark thought.

The old woman noticed him staring at Riku and chuckled under her breath, muttering something about 'soon to be discovered young love'. (don't ask, I made it up lol, it probably doesn't make any sense)

"Does it look ok?" Riku asked. All the guys in the store stared at her; she also mentally rolled her eyes, but Dark had to fight back a growl so instead he sent trhem death glares. "Dark?"

Dark was snapped out of his glare fest when he heard Riku say his name, "Huh?"

"Does the dress look ok?" Riku asked.

"Yes, you look beautiful," Dark said and smiled, he what he said finally registered in his head and he fought back a blush.

Riku had turned a light pink, "Thank you," she said as she smiled back. Dark and Riku then changed back into their clothes. "How much?"

"Don't worry about paying for either Princess Riku, think of it as an early birthday present," the old woman said smiling.

"Oh, thank you very much," Riku said as she and Dark turned to leave.

"Are you going to get any jewelry to go with your dress?" Dark asked.

"Nope, my bracelet will go just perfect since she put black on the dress," Riku said happily.

Dark smiled back.

"Do you want to go to the hill tonight too?" Riku asked.

"Sure," Dark said as he smiled again.

Dark and Riku again talked until it was dark outside, Dark walked Riku home, and they made plans to meet the next day.

--four days later--

Riku was walking down the steps to meet Dark, and she ran into Krad. (not literally don't worry)

"Hello, Krad," Riku greeted him with a smile.

"Morning Princess Riku," he smiled back. "I have some news from your Father."

Riku sighed, "What news?"

Krad chuckled at her reaction.

"Well, he wanted me to inform you that the ball is moved to two days from now instead of five. I'm about to go around the town and tell the news, see you later." Krad said and he left.

"Bye," she answered. Riku was a little surprised by the news, but she then brushed it off and went to meet Dark. They decided they would talk on the hill in daylight some this time, eat lunch together, and then maybe do something together.

When Riku made it to the gate, Dark wasn't there like he normally was. "Huh? I wonder where he is," she said to herself as she walked through the gate.

Riku was walking through the town (I don't know why I called it village at first,lol) looking for Dark, when she came upon a crowd of people. She walked up to one of the men in the back and tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned around and Riku asked, "What's going on?"

"Oh, two teenager's are having a friendly sparring match, Princess Riku." The man answered.

"Oh alright, as long as no one gets hurt." She smiled and the man smiled back. "Excuse me," she said as she made her way through the crowd to see who was sparring. 'Dark?' she mentally giggled, remembering all the times he would spar with other town boys to get stronger and he would say happily 'It's so I know I can protect you!'.

Riku couldn't tell who was winning. They were punching, kicking, dodging, and blocking, but the opponent got behind Dark and smirked as he picked Dark up from behind and threw him straight up.

Dark was going towards the ground fast but at the last moment he did something no one in that town had ever seen before. Black wings shot out of Dark's back, surprising everyone. They came a bit late so they only slowed his fall a little and he hit the ground with a small thump. Dark slowly got up from the ground, his wings stretched halfway out to help him balance and he stood half slumped. He seemed to realize what he had just revealed (sp?), and his head shot up to look at the people around him. They were all wide-eyed. Dark then laid eyes on Riku; her eyes were also wide, but in surprise, shock, and absolute wonder (all 3 in a good way, lol). Unfortunately for Dark, he couldn't sense the wonder, just the surprise and shock and he figured it was in a bad way.

Dark put his head down, squeezing his eyes shut and brought his hands to his head. He began to slowly straighten and shake his head thinking, 'no, no, no, no, no! You weren't supposed to see my ugly wings. Now you'll think I'm a monster just like all the others that know!' tears started to form in Dark's eyes and he bolted in the opposite direction Riku was standing.

"Dark!" Riku shouted and ran after him. She had a hard time keeping up with him so she kicked off her boots to get a little more speed.

Dark was to upset to fly and to upset to sense that he was being followed. 'She probably thinks I'm a monster!' Dark finally let the tears fall as he collapsed in a small claering on his hands and knees.

Riku got scrapes on her feet, face arms, legs and her clothes were being grabbed at by bryers she passed. She finally caught up to Dark. 'He's crying?'

Dark then started saying out loud instead of thinking it, "No, no, no, no, no, no! You weren't supposed to see me like this! You probably think I'm a monster now!" and then he broke down in a fit of sobs, punching the ground and shaking his head.

'A monster? Why would I...' She decided to vocalize her question. She walked closer to him, and he still didn't sense her. "Dark, why would I think you were a monster?"

Dark jumped at the voice, looked up, and stared wide-eyed at Riku not answering her question. Riku felt awful when she saw the look on his face.

"Dark, how _could _I think you were a monster?" she said, walking closer. Dark then looked at the ground and Riku kneeled down in front of him. "You're my best friend, I could never call you a monster," she reasured him as she hugged him around the neck.

He didn't hug her back, he couldn't move. "I am a monster, what kind of normal person has black wings!" his eyes teared again. (sorry if I'm making him seem weak)

"Your not a monster Dark, monsters are evil, merciless, and many other bad things. But you're not like that, you're kind, funny, considerate, and you think of others before yourself. You may have black wings, but you're not a monster. You're a black-winged angel," Riku said as she let him go.

Dark then pulled her into a tight hug and Riku hugged him back as they stood. When they were all the way up, Dark wrapped his wings around her also muttering "Thank you." and they stayed like that for a while.

When they finally broke the hug, Riku said, "Take me to the inn and pack your things, you're moving into the castle."

This surprised Dark, but he complied picking Riku up bridle style and flew to the inn for Dark's few things. Once they had everything, they went to the castle.

Dark's wings disappeared (if you've seen Escaflowne, then his wings are like Van's. They don't stay out all the time unless he wants them too) as they entered the castle. It was Dark by time they arrived so they went ahead and found Dark a room. Riku told him to pick any room he wanted, and he picked the one right next to hers. After talking for a while in Riku's room, they said goodnight and went to sleep.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

DF14: to clear things up a bit, it was about noon when Riku woke up. and the run took a while, as well as the hug (aw lol), and her catching up to Dark. plus her search after she woke up. ANYWAY! hope you liked it, bye for now!


	4. Matchmakers & an Explanation

DF14: here's chapter 4, hope you enjoy! Oh yeah and I forgot to mention in the last chapters that when they (Dark & Riku) were younger, Dark had a little crush on Riku for those few years they were friends, and he still does, lol!

I DON'T OWN D N ANGEL!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It was morning, and Riku woke up first. She went to her bathroom and took a shower. (although I haven't mentioned her taking showers in the last three chapters, she has had one every morning. don't worry, lol) After her warm shower, she went to see if Dark was awake. As she walked out of her room and to Darks door, she first listened for a shower- nothing, she then listened for snoring- nothing, and then she knocked- no answer, so she walked in.

"Dark?" she whispered as she walked over to his bed; he wasn't there. "Hhhmmm..." she then noticed the window was open, 'Ah ha! he must be on the roof!' she thought as she headed for the stairs to her roof. (they have a small part of the roof facing the front of the castle that is flat, don't ask)

She opened the door and there he was, letting the wind blow through his dark violet locks. (lol) Riku then got a moschevious smirk on her face and she krept up behind him.

Before she could say anything Dark, whirled around (he was standing) and said happily, "Hey Riku!" scaring her.

"Ah!" she yelped as she almost fell on her butt, but (hah hah butt but. T.T I know I'm weird XD) Dark caught her before she hit the ground.

"Are you ok?" Dark asked, with a bit of concern on his face.

"Yes, aside from the sudden heart attack you gave me," Riku bit sarcastically.

Dark smiled, "You know you can't sneak up on me."

Riku was about to smirk and say she did last night, but then she remembered what exactly happened and she remembered the question he didn't answer. "Dark?" she ask tentatively as they sat down next to each other on the edge of the roof.

"Hm?"

"Why, did you think that just becaue of your wings I would think you were a monster?" Riku notice Darks smile falter and he looked the other way.

"Because..." Dark sighed as he looked up at her, "because everyone else I knew did in the other town that found out. Even my so called friends," Dark looked down at the ground.

Riku put her hand on his back, "You should know that I would never call you a monster, even if you grew horns and claws, and sprouted a tail." Riku added in an attempt to lighten the mood she dampened.

Dark chuckled and looked back up at her, "I figured that out last night," he said as he smiled at her.

Riku smiled back as she put her arm around his back and leaned on his shoulder, unknowingly making Dark turn red still looking at her.

Risa and Krad just happened to see this from the ground and both got sly grins.

"So, Dark Mousy has a little crush on our sister does he?" Krad said looking at Riku. (-gasp- sister! bet you weren't expecting that were you? lol. and yes he has the same mom & dad and no he wasn't adopted. He's about a year older than the twins. srry, just had to add that in there. oh yeah and he teases Riku by calling her princess Riku and other 'respectful' names, lol)

"Why don't we p-" Riku was cut off when when Krad clamped his hand over her mouth. (yes! some one _finally _shut her up! Sorry Risa fans! lol)

"That's in a sense what I was thinking," Krad said knowing she was going to say 'play matchmaker. "We're gonna help them get together," added and he could feel Risa smile with his hand.

"mmh, mmhmhmhmhmhmhmh...mh?" Risa asked muffled by Krad's hand.

Krad removed his hand, "What?"

"I said could you take your hand off of my mouth now, but nevermind now," Risa said. "So...what's are first plan?" she asked.

Krad grinned slyly and whispered in her ear...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

DF14: OMG THAT WAS SO SHORT! But UGH! I went brain dead... my teachers have been giving me a stinking BUTT-LOAD of homework, -sigh- so that means my updates will be coming later... sorry people.

Sora: Hi! -waves hand-

DF14: Uh Sora, turn around, your waving to a wall.

Sora: really?

DF14: ugh... your such an idiot sometimes...


	5. A Letter & Preperations for the Ball

DF14: I'm sorry people! Thanks for reveiwing though! It's greatly appreciated! ok here's the story. 

I DON'T OWN D N ANGEL!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Krad and Risa were setting up the first part of the plan while Riku and Dark were still on the roof talking. Risa was giggling madly as they put the finishing touches.

--on the roof---

"So, who do you think is going to ask you to your birthday ball tomorrow?" Dark asked.

"Tomorrow? Oh no it's day after tomorrow," Riku explained.

"Oh. So, who do you think is going to ask you?" Dark asked again.

"I don't know. Probably the same people that always do: Takeshi, Daichi, and Miroku." Riku answered making a face when she said the first name.

"Do you ever go with any of them?" Dark asked.

"Last year I went with Miroku and the year before that I went with Daichi because Risa turned him down. I never want to go with Takeshi, he's just so... annoying."

Dark laughed a little.

"Hey! I know! You can go with me this year! That way I won't have to go with any of them!"

Dark's cheeks turned a light pink, "S- sure," 'Ugh! Why the hell did I stutter!'

"Are you ok? You look a little red, are you sick?" Riku asked. It didn't seem to cross her mind at that moment that he was blushing.

Dark got it back together and fought the blush back, "No, I'm ok," he said as he smiled.

Riku then all of a sudden blushed, 'Wha- what the? Ok Riku snap out of it, he's just smiling,' she thought to herself as the blush went away.

"Riku? Did you hear?" Dark asked making Riku jump. He laughed and said, "A bit jumpy today aren't we?"

"Ha ha, but no I didn't here, sorry." Riku said with a small blush of embarrasment.

"It's alright, I just asked if I didn't have to put gel in my hair," Dark scrunched up his nose, "I can't stand the stuff, it stinks and feels weird."

"Oh, no you don't have to. I like it better down anyway," Riku said and smiled.

Riku didn't seem to notice just what she had said, but Dark did and he blushed again though he fought against it to no avail.

They talked on the roof all day, even eating lunch up there and came down at dinner time. After dinner they went back up to the roof again.

They were talking about something when the door to the roof opened.

"I have a letter for Master Dark Mousy," said one of the butlers. Dark walked over, took the letter, nodded his head to the bowing butler in thanks, and sat back down next to Riku.

As Dark read the letter his face fell. "What? What's the matter?" Riku aksed getting a bit worried at the look on Darks face.

"Father is here in our old home... and he said for me to be ready to leave by tomorrow morning," Dark answered with a solemn face.

Riku's face also fell, "Oh, then I guess you won't be coming to the ball then."

Dark's face went from sad to determined, "No, I've missed to many of your birthdays already and I don't want to miss another one. I'll ask him if I can at least stay for two more days, I'll be back later!" Dark called as he ran for the roof door not giving Riku a chance to protest, although she didn't plan on it at all for she too wanted him to be there.

-------

Dark made it to his ld house without being seen by any of the people that new his secret and found his Father.

"Father, why must I leave tomorrow morning? I want to stay for Riku's birthday, I've already missed to many as it is," Dark snapped almost glaring at his Father.

"Fine, but you are too meet me right after this ball, understood," his Father stated.

"Yes," Dark answered. He then left to tell Riku the news.

--the night of the ball--- (couldn't think of anything for them to do on the day before, sorry)

Riku had just finished getting ready when someone knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" Riku called.

"It's the sand man," Darks voice retorted sarcastically and he laughed.

Riku laughed and walked over to her door to open it. As soon as she opened it she turned blood red, 'I- I never new he looked so handsome!' Riku thought in surprise. (she didn't get a good look at him when they tried their clothes on.)

Dark was also a little pink, he wore his black suit that fit to the form of his body and his hair was, like always, going every which way, but it looked good on him. The jacket was open revealing a dark, blackish purple silk shirt tucked into his black pants.

'She's so beautiful.'

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

DF14: I have a new story, it's in Anime crossovers and I'm in it! lol. you know as an Anime character. If you want you can check it out. the title is

'Dark Fox goes ANIME!' lol.


	6. The Ball & The Explosion

DF14: Ok, so I deleted the stupid Dark Fox goes Anime. I didn't get any reveiws, I didn't realize it was such a stupid idea. -sigh- oh well, I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! I have been swamped with homework! ugh, but here's chapter 6!

DON'T OWN D N ANGEL!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Dark and Riku walked down to the ball room; her hand in his bent arm. As soon as they made it to the bottom of the steps and entered the ballroom, Dark got a lot of stares as did Riku. Dark tried to surpress a growl, while Riku unknowingly glared at as many girls as she could on rthe way down the steps in the ballroom.

Dark led her to the middle of the floor, "May I have the first dance with the lovely princess Riku?" he asked when he stopped.

Riku blushed at being called beautiful by Dark, "Ok," she smiled as they began to dance.

three hours had passed and Riku and Dark were making their way to the garden's maze to take a break from inside. It had begun to get a little stuffy with both Dark AND Riku emitting tension at the sight of eachother's on lookers.

As they made it to the entrance, someone was coming out. He had flaming red hair as well as eyes. "Good evening _princess _Riku," the boy said as he bowed with a suspiscious grin.

'Something's not right with him,' Dark thought to himself as Riku didn't seem to notice the way he said princess.

"Good evening ..." Riku trailed off.

"Daisuke, just Daisuke," the boy answered.

"Ah, good evening to you too Daisuke," Riku smiled.

"So, going into the maze I see. Well I shall leave you two to your business," Daisuke said as he stepped aside. Dark glared at Daisuke's back as he and Riku walked into the maze.

"I don't like him, there's just something not right with him," Dark said to her when they were out of earshot of Daisuke.

Riku looked at him confusedly, "Why do you say tha-" she was cut off by a large amount of screams. Dark and Riku ran back the way they came, and as soon as they were back at the entrance of the maze, Riku's eyes widened at what they saw.

The ballroom had smoke coming out of it along with screaming guests as they tried to escape.

"Father! Risa! Dark we have to help them!" Riku cried looking frantically at Dark.

"No Riku, I will help them. You stay out here where it's safe," Dark said with a determined. 'I'd never forgive, myself if anything ever happened to you.' He thought as he ran inside to find Risa and their father not giving Riku a chance to protest.

As soon as Dark was inside, it seemed all the guests had made it out except Risa and their father.

"Riku! Riku are you alright!" Riku turned to see Risa and her father running towards her.

"Risa! Father! Oh no Dark! I have to find him and tell him your ok!" Riku turned to run into the ballroom but someone took her wrist.

"No Riku, I'm sure your friend will be fine. He probably noticed the ballroom was empty and-" Riku's father was cut off by a loud explosion.

Riku turned to the ballroom with a horrified expression on her face, "DARK!"

-------------------------------------

Dark was in the ballroom looking around and coughing do to the smoke. 'The ballroom is empty, the King and Risa must have already made it out." Dark then heard a low rumble. 'Oh no, it's about to blow!' Dark thought as his wings shot from his back. He then spread his wings and flew to the roof window as fast as he could. Then the ballroom blew up, before Dark was engulfed in smoke he heard Riku's voice. "DARK!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

DF14: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! A cliff hanger. evil smile you'll just have to wait til the next chapter to see if Dark is dead ...or alive! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ahem...reveiw if you want to!

(I'll try to make the next chapter longer, I hate making them so dagon short! grr! lol)


	7. Is he Dead or Alive?

DF14: sup my peoples! heh heh... Oh! right! ahem, I will thank my reveiwers personally! I'll do it again at the end of the story too (just without the comment)! thank you...

liltenshiarishi : I hate Risa too! srry Risa fans, she's such a priss. (you people should read liltenshiarishi's stories their awesome!)

Evil RULZ : don't worry I'm continuing!

StarlightDemonFiresone : Why do you wonder why he has wings? basically it's natural for Dark.

xxmisslilangelxx : You and liltenshiarishi have reveiwed since the first chapter! thx!

Liebrisse : Ah, Liebrisse, thank you for revewing on both my stories!

Dark-luver-forever : I know! I absolutely hate making my chapters so short! AGH! but thanks to homework, my brain loses ideas sometimes! UGH! (lol)

DF14: I'M HAPPY WOOH!

Sora: I'm not... My head hurts.

DF14: It does?

Sora: yes it does... gee I wonder why -looks at DF14-

DF14: -looks around nervously- uuummmmmm... ON WITH THE STORY! (if your confused about why his head hurts, read the skit/play thingy on my profile lol)

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Dark! Dark where are you!" Rku called as she jerked her arm away from her father and ran towards the now burnt down ballroom. As she started to walk through the debris, she felt something soft brush her neck. She turned around to see what it was... it was a black feather. "No...," Riku whispered to herself as she dropped down to her knees as her body racked with sobs while she held the feather. Her sobs finally calmed a bit, 'No, no, no, no, why did he go in there... oh, that's right to save isa and Father. But why did it have to blow up with him inside, wait... if I found a feather, than he must have flown away! Maybe he got out in time! But... what if he didn't,' she thought as she soon broke down again.

"Riku? What's the matter Riku?" Risa asked behind her.

"D- Dark, I-I think h- he was c- crushed by the falling debris!" Riku said brokenly. 'Don't leave me Dark... your my best friend... no... I've liked you more than a friend since we were kids... and now- now I'll never get to tell you!' Risa was by her side rubbing circles on Riku's back, for she had no idea what to say. Meanwhile a figure, with flaming red hair and eyes to match, was was watching from the shadows with an evil grin. (BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH...srry)

---------------------------------------------------------

Riku didn't move from where she found the feather. It had started to rain so Risa, Krad, and her Father tried to coax her into going inside, telling her she would catch could, but she wouldn't move. Krad knew she wasn't going to move on her own so he bent down to pick her up. As soon as he put his arms around her, getting ready to pick her up, she fell limp against his chest still clutching the feather.

They all went inside and put Riku on the huge comfy couch, since the rooms were on the other side of the ballroom and there were no stairs leading up to them.

Riku was tossing and turning in her sleep, as she finally settled down a bit she murmured, "Dark..."

----------------------------------------------------

The next morning Riku woke with a start, "Dark! Where's Dark!" Then she remebered the night before and tears filled her eyes. She then felt two weights near her, and as she looked down she saw Krad and Risa sitting on the floor lying their heads on the couch next to Riku. She gave them a teary smile and then lightly got up as not to wake them. She walked to the debris pile, and decided she would look for a corpse, so she could give it a propper burial since she figured Dark would have returned by now if he was alive.

As she looked at the still burning patches, she thought better of it for now and went towards the woods deciding she would return later. She walked through the woods for a few minutes before she came upon a huge boulder. She could hear water trickling so she was confused and walked to the right of the boulder peering behind it; what she saw was a small spring but there was something strange about it. "Hhhhmmm... what is that in the water?" she asked herself walking a little further to the right of the boulder. As soon as she made it to where she could see what was in the water she gasped... 'blood? Hhmm... I wonder,' she thought as she walked farther to the right until she was completely in front of the rock. What she saw wasn't a small spring, but a fairly large one, 'I remember this spring...' but she decided to remanisce (sp?) later seeing a small cave-like hole in the middle of the boulder, just big enough for a person though she didn't notice this, from where the blood was coming from. 'It might just be a wounded animal, with sharp teeth or... oh I'll just check it out just far enough not to be dangerous.' Riku then walked near it, forgetting all about why she had been sad for a moment, to see something glistening just in the entrance of the hole. Her curiosity completely took over as she stepped into the water to get a better look at what it was, '**Curiosity killed the cat you know**,' a voice taunted in her head, 'Yes but I'm not a cat,' she retorted. '**Ugh, you can be so literal sometimes**,' 'Whatever, just leave me alone so I can concentrate, and _not _getkilled if whatever's in there is dangerous,' Riku snapped. '**Rawr**,' was the last Riku heard of it for now, and she rolled her eyes at the last comment. 'Now to see what's that shining thing is...' her mind trailed as she got a bit closer. (I could have made this a cliff hanger, but I'm feeling generous, lol).

What Riku saw was a feather, covered in so much blood she couldn't see its true color. 'Maybe there's an injured bird in there...' Riku thought as she walked closer, but when she got to the entrance she didn't see an injured bird. There, lying near the back of the small whole on its stomach, covered in small scratches, little burns, and a gash on its side was, "Dark!" Riku ran to his side, tears pouring from her eyes. She knelt down and slowly turned him on his back, placing his head on her lap. "Dark... " she whispered his name as she put her forehead to his. "I'll get help, please be ok when I get back." She then gingerly ribbed his cheek before she set him down softly and ran back to the castle.

------------------------------------------------------

Risa, Krad, their Father and a couple doctors ran as fast as they could to catch up with Riku. They finally arrived to the little cave/hole in the boulder and the doctors went in after Riku and amediately started working on cleaning and bandaging Darks wounds.

"Please, is he going to be alright?" Riku asked hopefully.

One of the doctors looked up at Riku and smiled, "Yes princess Riku, the yonug lad will be fine, although the gash in his side will most definitely leave a scar."

Riku smiled back at the doctor who had turned back to Dark, "Good..."

When the doctors were done attending to Dark, they stood and the same doctor walked over to Riku, "As I said before he will be perfectly fine, albeit a little sore when he wakes up. You have no need to worry Princess Riku," the doctor said as he bowed respectfully and wlka over to Riku's Father.

"Does the boy need any ointments or bandage changes?" Riku's Father asked.

"Yes, your Highness, here is the ointment for the burns and some medicine to numb the pain in his side. He will also need that bandage over his side changed once a day until it is completely healed," the doctor answered handing the king what he needed before bowing and leaving with the other doctor. "Well Riku, how are we going to get the boy home?"

Krad sighed, and said "I guess _I'll _carry him," he said sarcastically trying to make Riku laugh.

It worked, Riku laughed a little then ran over to her brother and hugged him, "Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah, but what's with the wings?" Krad asked curiously.

"Um... I don't know, he hasn't told me yet, I only found out not too long ago myself." Riku answered.

"Oh alright," Krad said again before walking over and putting Dak on his back with the help of their Father. They carried him home and put him n the couch.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Dark's eyes slowly opened halfway, 'Ugh, my head is killing me...' he then opened his eyes all the way and looked around the room. 'Where am I, the last thing i remember is being covered in smoke and going to that small spring to clean myself up before going back to Riku's cas-' Dark then shot up in a sitting position 'Riku! She must be worried sick about me!' he thought remembering how she tended to worry to much over things sometimes before he felt dizzy and plopped back down on the pillow his head occupied earlier.

"Dark..." someone mumbled next to him.

"Huh?" Dark then sat up again, making sure it was slowly so as not to get dizzy again, and looked at his side to see a sleeping Riku, sitting on the floor with her head in her arms on the couch. 'Riku...' Dark then blushed.

"She's been by y- your s- side since we f-f- found you in that hole i- in the b- boulder and b-b-b-b-b- brought you back h- here," Krad said trying very hard to stiffle his laughter; he had been awake sitting there watching Darks little episode. He couldn't hold it in any longer and with a snort he burst out laughing, starteling Riku awake.

"Who what when where..." Riku then cocked her head, "How?"

Dark then burst out laughing, and poor Krad was rolling around on the floor eyes watering and gasping for air. This woke up their Father and Risa.

"Dark!" Riku then tackeled Dark with a tight hug, "I'm so glad you're ok! You were out for two days now!" She then leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. Darks laughing stopped ubruptly as stiffened and his face turned redder than a fire truck.

Krad seemed to finally catch his breath and stop laughing in time to go, "Oooooooooooooooooh!"

"Dark? Are you ok? Do you have a fever?" Riku asked confused by Krad's 'ooh'.

"Are you actually as dense as I thought? He's blushing!" Krad said as he started laughing again but then had to dodge a flying pillow.

"Shut up! I am not!" Dark yelled as he began to chase Krad around the huge livingroom.

"Boys," Risa and Riku said at the same time.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

DF14:I'm srry if my spelling sucked, there was a couple words I wasn't sure about in here and I don't know where our dictionary is. ANYWAY! I know this is random, and also it's not Christmas, but this song has been stuck in my head all day... so I'll sing it, ahem...

_Jingle bells! Shotgun shells! Granny had a gun!_

_She pulled the trigger shot a figure-and taught him how to run! _

And here's another one!

_Donny the retard! Had an 8 pound water head!_

_He was five-foot-three and 'e said to me 'I LIKE TATER TOTS EHEH!'_

lol, sorry just had to... LOL! I also forgot to say in my last story and past chapters of this story flames are welcome.

OH, OH, OH! Das right! I'm going to write another story! It'll be a Naruto one, besause if I'm writing two stories at once, then I can work on one while ideas for the other are screwed! But I'll have to started it tomorrow or something, though I'm not sure who the couples are yet, so if you have any ideas, please DO TELL! n.n


	8. Warmth

DF14:I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry it took me so long to update! liltenshiarishi gave me an idea so... THANK HER! Cause if she didn't give me an idea it would've taken me even longer to update.

* * *

Dark had finally stopped chasing Krad, who retired to the couch for a rest, and sat on the floor in front of the couch. He looked around the room and noticed Riku wasn't there, so he decided he would go outside to look for her. As soon as he was out the door he noticed it was dark outside and Riku was sitting on the top step in front of the door. "What are you doing out here?" He asked softly as he sat down next to her. 

"I don't know, I guess it was getting a little hot in there with you and Krad running around," Riku answered and giggled.

Dark laughed softly, "Yeah, sorry about that."

"Oh no, it's ok I'm glad you were having fun," Riku said and smiled. There was a comfortable silence for a little bit. "I was so worried and sad when I thought you were in that explosion," she suddenly stated.

Dark looked at her, 'She... was sad?' "I'm sorry, I never ment to make you feel tha-"

"Don't say that! It's not your fault, you were going in to save Father and Risa. I never did say thank you..." Riku looked at Dark, and her eyes began to sting with tears. She then slung her arms around Dark and started to cry on his chest.

Dark was surprised by this, but he put his arms around Riku and let her cry.

"I - I thought you -sob- were gone!" Riku cried as she tightened her grip as if he were a lifeline and Dark also tightened his grip.

"I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere... even if my Dad tries to drag me back home," Dark reasured the girl in his arms as he stroked her back.

Riku's tears began to calm, but she didn't lift from Dark's chest, "Please... never do that again... I-I can't lose you..." Riku pleaded softly.

"I won't... I promise," Dark answered softly as he continued to stroke her back. He smirked as he soon realized her breaths evened out, signaling she was asleep, but he stayed there not wanting to risk waking her up from her much needed rest.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the couple on the steps, Krad was watching them from the shadows with a smile on his face. 

"Looks like we didn't need to make a plan now did we?" Risa asked softly walking up behind Krad, also with a smile on her face.

"Guess so, wheres Father?" Krad asked.

"He's asleep inside, we can tell him tomorrow," Risa answered. Krad cocked his head, "Didn't I tell you Father was going to help us with our plans?"

"He was?" Krad was utterly confused, but he shrugged, "What can I say the old man still surprises me."

"Who are you calling _old man_?" Their Father's voice came from behind them.

"AAHHH! OH YOU SCARED THE HELL OUTTA ME! Now our cover's probably blown," Krad said as he peeked around the corner but he fell to the ground anime style! "They're asleep! I swear they could sleep through the apocolypse!"

"Asleep? Dark was awake a minute ago. Guess he fell asleep while we weren't looking." Risa stated.

"No such luck," a pair of voices sounded behind them in unison.

"AAHHH!" all three, including their Father, yelled. When they turned to see who it was, they saw Riku and Dark laughing on the ground holding their stomachs with tears in the corners of their eyes.

"So- So what was this -laugh!- this plan you were t- talking about," Dark got out through laughs.

Riku was histerical at seeing her Father jump and scream so she may as well be mute not counting the laughs.

Krad and Risa looked at each other, "Nothing." they both said at the same time.

Dark finally stopped laughing and was now just chuckling, but then he looked at them skeptically. "I heard you talking about some plan, that didn't need to be after all for some reason," he said looking at Risa and Krad.

"Well, since we're not gonna do it any more there's no reason to tell you," Krad said nervously.

"Oh don't worry about it, they're not going to tell us Dark. It's like trying to ask a squirrel where he put his nuts for the winter." (O.o ok that sounds weird for some reason)

"Guess your right. We should probably be getting inside, it's starting to get cold and it the winds say it's going to snow," Dark stated.

"Yeah, it is getting a little cold," Risa said rubbing her arms.

Once that was said everyone went inside and sat in different places inthe livingroom. Risa, Krad, and their Father were in different chairs in the room while Dark and Riku were sitting on the couch.

Riku started shivering, dispite being inside, so Dark let his soft ebony wings loose and put them around her. She looked at Dark and blushed a little, but then snuggled into his chest to keep warmer as he tightened his wings a little as not to let to much cool air come in their little cacoon of warmth. (lol)

After a while everyone soon fell asleep.

* * *

DF14: Well that's all my brain could muster for now, I hope you liked it! Sorry it's so short though, heh heh. And again, I'm sooooo sorry about taking so stinking long to update! And also again THANK LILTENSHIARISHI! She gave me the idea of putting a Dark/Riku moment in here. lol. Reveiw! 


	9. Snow and Hot Tea

DF14: Well heres chapter nine...

* * *

Riku's eyes slowly opened upon a sea of soft ebony feathers. She looked up and discovered Dark smiling at her. 

"Good morning, Riku," He said softly.

"Morning," Riku replied as she smiled back.

"Riku! Riku! Dark was right! It's snowing!" Risa exclaimed excitedly as she ran into the livingroom with a coat on.

"Risa, how'd you get a coat? I thought the stairs to our room were demolished in the explosion," Riku asked confusedly.

"They were but when Dark woke up you were leaning on the couch instead of him, so when he noticed it was snowing, he flew up to get us all changes of clothes and coats." Risa then giggled at what she was about to reveal to her twin. "When he sat back on the couch, you leaned on him again and started shivering a little so he wrapped his wings around you again to keep you warm," she explained with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh, thank you." she said to Dark with a slight blush.

Dark smiled again, "No problem. Here," Dark said as he lifted his wings off of Riku and handed her a change of clothes.

"Oh thank you again, I'm going to go change." Riku said as she took the clothes and headed for the closest down-stairs bathroom. She came out wearing a loose long-sleeved shirt, with dark brown trousers, and boots. "C'mon Dark!" she said excitedly as she grabbed Dark's hand and dragged him outside, wings and all.

Dark followed Riku outside, laughing as she was, to the white snow where his wings contrasted greatly.

Riku gasped as she looked at the snow when they were still on the top step, "It's so beautiful!" she exclaimed happily.

"Yes... you are," Dark said softly.

Riku turned to look at Dark surprised, with a light dust of pink on her cheeks. When she smiled, she felt something warm and soft come in contact with her lips. 'He...he's kissing me,' Riku thought, but then all thoughts melted away as she closed her eyes and kissed him back.

When they pulled away from each other, Riku smiled and wrapped her arms around Dark. He also wrapped his arms around her, along with his black wings now with a soft luster to them from the melted snow droplets on them.

"You don't know how long I've waited to do that..." Dark said with a small chuckle.

Riku looked up with a small blush spreading across her face, "Really?"

Dark also blushed with a goofy face as he scratched the back of his head nervously, "Well... um... you see, when we were little... I kinda developed a little crush on you, and it only got stronger and never went away," he confessed.

Riku started giggling.

"Hey, w-what's so funny?"

"I also had a crush on _you_ when we were little, and it also only got stronger and never went away," Riku also admitted with a pretty light pink blush across her face.

Dark looked dumbfounded, "You mean all this time and I never knew? humph, all those crazy girls at Dad's sure didn't hide it," he said looking off to the side with an annoyed face. He then looked back at Riku, "That got really annoying too! I mean, every time I saw any of them they'd start fluttering their eyes, or blowing kisses to me, blugh! I admit I enjoyed it for the first couple times it happened, but then they started to squeal and giggle every time I smirked or smiled."

Riku started laughing.

"Hey! That wasn't funny either!" Dark said with a playfully annoyed face, but then a smile broke out on his face too.

"What's so funny?" Risa asked as she walked up to the two. Krad, Risa, and their Father were completely oblivious to the previous kiss.

They then started laughing even harder, but they didn't know why.

Risa looked at Krad, they shrugged, and then got an idea. "Incoming!" she shouted as they threw snowballs at them both. Then, the snowball war started. (-gasp!- dun dun dun! lol)

* * *

About two hours later, they were all sitting around the fire warming themselves while drinking hot tea. Dark was leaning his back against the couch, while Riku and Risa were in front of the fire, their Father in a chair near the couch, and Krad was behind them. 

Krad was rubbing the back of his neck from where Risa accidentally pelted him with a pebble stuck in one of her snowballs.

"I'm sorry Krad, I really didn't know there was a pebble in that snowball," Risa said as she watched him.

"It's all right, like I've said the last million times you apologized, it'll just be a little sore," Krad said with a smirk.

"You gotta admit though Krad, she nailed you good," Dark said with a smirk of his own.

Krad glared at him, "Yes well I'm not the one who got nailed in the ass with a snowball."

This made Riku and Risa start laughing.

"What's so funny?" Both Krad and Dark asked at the same time before glaring at each other.

"You two!" Risa and Riku answered in unison before laughing harder, making Krad and Dark turn to look at them.

The boys then looked at each other, shrugged, and resumed their glaring contest.

Riku stood up and quietly moved over to them, put her hand in between them about forehead level without them even noticing, and snapped her fingers making them both blink. "There, now you both lose." She then sat down next to Dark and wrapped her arms around his chest from the side, making him blush. "Keep me warm?" she asked. The fire wasn't really doing much, considering it was so small, and Riku was starting to get a little chilly again since she finished her tea.

Dark smiled and nodded as he brought his wings out once again and wrapped them around Riku to keep her warm.

Riku smiled, "Thank you."

Dark whispered, "Anytime," before he pulled away to see the new blush across her cheeks. Dark chuckled as he snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

Riku, in reaction, snuggled into his chest and whispered, "Your wings may be black, but your still an angel. My black winged angel," and giggled when Dark tensed as a deep blush flew across his face.

By now, Krad and Risa were leaning their backs against each other, and had already fallen asleep. Their Father was in a chair with the only blanket over him asleep as well.

Dark leaned into her ear and whispered, "And I always will be," earning another giggle from Riku as she hugged him tighter.

"I love you Dark, and not just as a friend either."

It was Dark's turn to hug Riku tighter, he put his other arm around her and pulled her into his lap as he put his forehead to hers and smiled, "I love you too, Riku."

Soon they fell asleep in each others arms, relishing in eachother's warmth, and both enjoying the other's closeness greatly.

* * *

DF14: Well I hope you like it, I tried to make it as sweet as I could, lol. Reveiw! 


	10. Kidnappings and introductions

DF14: OK! So... here's chapter 10! Oh yeah thx for all the reveiws so far ppl! Srry it took so long for me to update -.-' XD! Hope you Enjoy!

* * *

Riku slowly opened her eyes to see that Dark wasn't there. "Dark?" Riku called quietly as she stood up to look around. "Dark where are you?" Riku asked air. 

All of a sudden someone grabbed her from behind, covered her mouth, and whispered in her ear, "Right here my love," the person whispered, as Riku noticed black wings wrap themselves around her while he removed his hand from her mouth.

"Dark Mousy you scared me! I thought you might have been that creepy man we met on the night of the ball, I don't know why but I had a bad feeling around him... Where were you anyway?" Riku asked curiously.

Dark snickered, "I was in the bathroom rinsing my face," he answered.

"Oh, sorry," Riku said as she bowed her head.

Dark cocked his head, "For what?" he asked confusedly.

"Well, for letting you scare me... I should have known it was you. It's just that ever since I met that man, Daisuke, that gave me a bad feeling, and right after hat the ballroom was set on fire... I just don't think that's the last we've seen of him." Riku confessed.

"You don't know how right you are my blossom," Daisuke's voice called, as he lept down, grabbed Riku, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"NO RIKU!" Dark called out.

* * *

Riku was struggling against Daisuke's hold, squeazing her eyes shut and beating on his back, but he was too strong. "What do you want from me!?" Riku yelled, but when she opened her eyes to glare at what she could see of his head, her eyes widened and she couldn't surpress a gasp. "Y-you're flying?" she said looking at his red wings much like Dark's. 

"No, we're just walking on air," Daisuke shot back, "And I don't want anything to do with just _you_, it's your whole family."

"What? What did we ever do to you!" Riku yelled back.

"Your family banned me from my home after I was falsely accused of murdering my Mother!" Daisuke shot back again.

"What? Well if you didn't kill her who did?" Riku asked, forgetting he was supposed to be the bad guy who was currently kidnapping her.

Daisuke thought of whether he should tell her or not, "My Father..."

Riku's eyes widened and she gasped, "Do you know why he did it? Is he still allive? Do you know where he is?" Riku asked at once.

"No, yes unfortunately, and not exactly but I heard news of him being in a near-by town..." Daisuke was glaring in front of him now.

"Well... maybe I can help you..." Riku looked at the back of his head.

Daisuke's eyes were wide with surprise," You- you would help me wfter I kidnapped you?" Daisuke said as he landed on a small cliff, set her down, and turned to look at her.

"Yes ...I mean, if I can do that would you let me go home?" Riku asked with hopefull eyes.

"...Yes... But you have to promise me you'll help," Daisuke said, now looking like a young child trying to make his older brother confirm he was ging to give him candy if he behaved. (lol)

"I will, but there's one problem..." Riku said, rubbing the back of her head nervously.

"What problem?" Daisuke asked.

"It'll be very hard convincing my Father to let you back into the town with what you did to the ballroom of the caste a few nights ago..." Riku said.

"What? What are you talking about? I wasn't anywhere near the castle for ten years. Well until today," Daisuke said looking confused, but then his eyes widened, then narrowed, "Father..."

Riku's eyes then also widened, "You know, you don't seem to have that same creepy aura... You two look so much alike, now I see how people thought it was you who killed your Mom..."

"He doesn't look like me at all actually, I have his stature but that's it. He can use spells, and he casts them on himself to look like me..." Daisuke said.

"Oh... this is going to be a problem also..." Riku said, then turned around when she heard someone shout her name.

"RIKU!" It was Dark, looking absolutely furious. If looks could really throw daggers... let's just say there wouldn't be much left of Daisuke showing...

"Dark!" Riku said happily.

Dark's death glare disappeared as soon as he spotted Riku, and he folded his ebony wings and dove down to her, picking her up in the process hugging her tightly and protectively. "Riku are you alright?" Dark asked with a worried expression on his face.

Riku giggled and hugged him back, "I'm fine," she said smiling. "Dark, we have to help Daisuke..."

Dark looked completely dumbfounded, eyes wide and mouth agape, "W-what? But he burnt down the ballroom last night, and more importanatly he just tried to kidnap you..." he protested.

"Yes he did kidnap me but, he didn't burn down the ballroom... that was his father..." Riku said and then explained everything to Dark. He nodded in understanding.

Daisuke walked up to Dark in fascination, "You have wings too?" he asked, fingering the pitch black feathers.

Dark pulled his wings away from Daisuke and said, "Don't do that! -shudder- that feels awkward..." he made a funny face, earning a laugh from Riku.

"There you are Daisuke, I've been looking for yo- what did you do this time?" a guy with ice blue hair and frost colored eyes though they were far from cold looking.

"Oh, sorry Satoshi..." Daisuke said.

Satoshi looked at Daisuke's 'companions' and his eyes came to a halt at Riku. He smiled slightly, walked up to Riku, and took her hand saying, "And who is this lovely young lady?" Bad move...

Dark stepped between Riku and Satoshi, glaring daggers at Satoshi.

"I'm Riku and this is Dark," Riku answered stepping from behind Dark, who was still glaring at Satoshi.

"Ah, nice to meet both of you," Satoshi smiled, "I'm Satoshi."

"Satoshi, um can I ask you something?" Riku said.

"Yes?"

"Do you... um... do you also have wings?" Riku asked, blushing at asking such a silly question.

Satoshi chuckled, "Yes, see," he answered, glacier-blue wings sprouting from his back.

Riku gasped, "Wow... cool! I know three angels now! One with red wings, light blue, and of course my favorite black wings!" she said getting excited.

At this Satoshi, Daisuke, and Dark started laughing, all three also blushing at being called angels.

Their laughter soon came t a halt, as they all heard a dark voice coming from the shadows, "I see you are well, Satoshi, Daisuke," a man said walking out from behind the trees with an evil grin.

"You!" Both Satoshi and Daisuke shouted loathsomely.

"Now now, is that any way to greet your father?" the man asked grin widening.

* * *

-gasp!- dun dun dun... is loathsomely even a word? Oh well XD

* * *

Seita: FOX-CHAN HAS AN ANNOUNCEMENT! 

DF14: n.n thx Seita, ok, I'm not getting to many reveiws... So I decided I want to at least reach forty or fifty before I post the next chapter, XD. I'm so evil.

Seiji: So please Reveiw! We want to find out what happens next too!

Seita & Seiji: -puppy dog eyes-

DF14: Now how can you resist faces like those? n.n

Oh and in this story Daisuke's Dad is Satoshi's Dad, from the Anime. Cause I don't like him, but I like Dai's Dad so I didn't want to make him evil... and I like Dai too, that's why I made him a good guy, lol. So just remember it's actually Satoshi's Dad, I'm thinking of making Dai and Satoshi brothers, and of course Satoshi is good too. XD Hope that's not confusing.

Seita, Seiji, Riku, Dark, Krad, and DF14: Reveiw!


	11. Ha ha funny

DF14:OK... I got up to 42 so I'll update -sigh- I was hoping to get to 50, but that'll just have to be this time X3 I'm SO sorry for not updating sooner!! My brain was not working at ALL!

DON'T OWN D N ANGEL if I did... there would have been a way for Dark to stay... but have his own body... and Risa wouldn't get near him T.T... also, Krad would have stayed, turned good & became Dai, Riku, Dark, & Risa's best buddy... but I don't -sigh- o well

Oh yes, & I can't remember Satoshi's Dad's name so I'll just call him Hikari and his last name will be Niwa along with Satoshi and Dai... -snickers- even though it sounds like a girl name. And most importantly, forgive my suckiness at writing battle scenes! -bows down- gomen ne!

* * *

_preview:_

_Their laughter soon came t a halt, as they all heard a dark voice coming from the shadows, "I see you are well, Satoshi, Daisuke," a man said walking out from behind the trees with an evil grin._

_"You!" Both Satoshi and Daisuke shouted loathsomely._

_"Now now, is that any way to greet your father?" the man asked grin widening._

_

* * *

_

"Father?" Riku asked then looked at the man, "You're the one who burnt down our ballroom and hurt Dark?!" 

"What do you want?" Satoshi asked dangerously, stepping in front of Riku along with Dark and Daisuke.

"Ah, I see you two have managed to make some friends. Too bad they won't have known you for very long!" Hikari shouted as he lunged at the group with a sword they hadn't noticed before.

Daisuke ran up to Hikari and tried to grab him from behind to allow Satoshi to take the sword, but the man dodged him and nicked his wings. A small amount of red blood began to mix with the crimson feathers. "Gack!" Daisuke yelled as he grabbed the offended limb.

Satoshi then took his chance while Hikari seemed to be distracted and knocked the sword from his hands, grabbing it before it hit the ground and holding it against Hikari's neck.

Dark growled, "This is too easy..."

"DARK!!" Riku cried from behind Dark.

"Riku? Riku!" Dark turned around to see Riku in Hikari's hold. "Wha?"

"He disappeared!" Satoshi shouted.

"Satoshi! He's over there!"

"Huh?" Satoshi turned and also looked to where Hikari was holding Riku, a dagger now against her neck.

Riku all of a sudden made a horrible face.

Hikari smirked, "Are you scared girl? Riku was it?"

Riku's hand shot to her nose making everyone, including Hikari, look at her questionably.

"When IS the last time you took a shower?! You smell like you went and rolled in the pig-pen! I feel like I'm gonna barf!!" Riku shouted through her hand.

Everyone dropped to the ground.

"Hey! I don't stink!" Hikari shouted as he stood up.

"No but you're a retard!" Riku shouted with a grin as she punched Hikari in the face. "THAT'S for hurting Daisuke and Satoshi. And this," Riku got a maniacal grin, making Hikari look at her with wide eyes, " is for touching me!" she finished as she kicked the poor man as hard as she could in the groins.

Dark, Daisuke, and Satoshi all winced as Hikari yelped and started rolling on the ground in pain.

"Remind me never to get on her bad side." Satoshi whispered to the other two.

Dark and Daisuke nodded.

Riku huffed as she walked back over to the trio, "Let's go back to the castle now, I need to wash myself..."

Dark nodded with a smile as he picked Riku up bridle style and extended his wings.

Before Dark took off Riku loooked at Daisuke and Satoshi, "You coming?"

The brothers looked at eachother smiling, nodded, and also extended their contrasting wings taking off behind Dark and Riku.

* * *

A farmer was humming while he worked on his farm... near the beginning of winter... when three streaks of color flashed by; Crimson, Ebony, and Ice. The farmer looked up and watched them disappear in the direction of the castle. "Ooooo... Pretty colors!" the man grinned as he clapped his hands.

* * *

DF: I know it's so short it's sad but... I was amused slightly and I hope you were too n.n but... I may wind up changing it later... make it a little more3 serious or something -shrugs- dunno tell me what you think I should do 


End file.
